


To Whom You Belong

by upset_and_confused



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Leo puts the slaves back in chains, after the artista discovers the turn of the earth, and after the slaves all die, Zo reminds Le who he is and to whom he belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for a friend and I just decided why not put it here too.

There were always things to do on the ship, food to prepare, ropes to be tied, decks to be swabbed, even at this hour Zo knew they should be doing something. Instead Leo had managed to find a little corner in the back of the stores to tuck them away in.

Zo held him as Leo shivered the shock of what had happened still fresh in his mind and as much as Zo wanted to break he knew Leo needed him to stay together, so he did. The artista opened his mouth to speak and Zo kissed the words out of him, licking into his mouth and holding his hips tightly.

“Please don’t say anything.” If Zo didn’t know any better he would say Leo looked ashamed of himself as he nodded and leaned back against the wall, utterly at the elder’s mercy. Zo was so angry, so very angry at the man he thought he knew, at what he had become. But Leo needed him, and that was more important right now.

Zo pressed Leo up against the wall hard, kissing his neck wetly, and grappling at his pants, huffing when they slipped off too fast for Zo’s liking, Leo was getting too thin again. He kissed the man’s face and hairline as he got his own pants off, humming as Leo gently worked his hands into Zo’s hair and held tight, like he was scared he would drift away if he didn’t have something solid to hold on to.

He was naked from the waist down as was Leo when he realized there was nothing for them to use to ease the slide of himself into Leo. He got read to ask but Leo was already fumbling at his pants, grabbing a small vial and handing it to Zo, the elder smiled at him, divesting himself and his friend of the last of their clothes before he unscrewed the cap and poured a small amount onto his fingers, reaching between Leo’s legs and starting to prepare him.

The artista huffed as he leaned against the other, his body slowly opening under the man careful fingers, first one then a second as he stretched slowly, jumping and gasping when Zo brushed his prostate.

“Do you need another?” He asked quietly as he pressed the little cluster of nerves more firmly and watched Leo’s whole body give an enormous jerk.

“No-! No! Zo just—“

And Zo was upending the bottle of oil then ramming into him, forcing a loud whine from Leo as skin slapped skin and the smaller lost his balance, grabbing Zo for dear life as he was brutally fucked into.

Everything went so fast after that, Leo holding tight as he was bounced up and down, biting Zo’s neck to stifle the moans and gasps escaping his lips.

Zo pounded up into the other man hard, mercilessly, wanting to make him hurt for leaving when he needed him most. “My Leo.” He growled as he thrust up and bit Leo’s shoulder, making the man cry out, “my Leo would never have done that, never let other people be put in chains, mine cares about freedom, he doesn’t treat people like shit.” He nearly let up when Leo let out a sound like a sob and held onto Zo tighter, but he kept the pace up.

“Is that who you are?” Zo growled lowly in the man’s ear, “Are you mine.” it was only in these moments, the ones where Leo needed to be reminded that he wasn’t a god, no matter how high and mighty he may act or feel entitled to be he was still just a man, just Leo, that Zo could ever even think of asking something like this. 

“Your’s-ah--!” Was all he managed as he came on Zo’s stomach and slumped forward, trusting his anchor to hold him firm as the boat rocked and swayed. Just like his anchor always would.


End file.
